Tyra Cousland
"He was a bad person right? He needed to die?" Tyra is a female Templar recruit and the adoptive daughter of Fergus Cousland. She joins her mentor in the Templars (Sanga Hannorn) to guard Leben Pentaghast in Tevinter. She is played by Simon. Background In the year 9:21 Dragon a band of templars ventured into the korcari wilds in search of the dreaded Flemeth, a witch of the wilds. Little did they know that they had ventured right into an ambush. The daughter of Flemeth, Morrigan, lured them further and further into the woods before her mother finally pounced. Two of the men were killed but the third managed to escape with his life but lost his sight in the attack. The wounded templar spent two days wandering through the woods completely blind before finally being captured by Chasind tribesmen. Feeling a sense of respect towards the templar, one of the chasind women pleaded with the rest of the clan to spare his life. They agreed begrudgingly and allowed her to mend his wounds and feed him. The man was hesitant at first but eventually allowed himself to be cared for. An unlikely romance soon blossomed between the two but when his wounds were healed he left the clan, leaving his lover behind. A couple of months after his departure the chasind woman discovered that she was with child and in the 15th of wintermarch 9:22 she gave birth to a baby girl who she named "The Lady of the Skies" or in the Chasind tongue, Tyra. Tyra's upbringing was fairly uneventful, the rest of the clan took to her as they would any other child and her mother loved her much the same. Her mother told her stories about her father and as she grew up she began to idolize him. When she was eight years old the fifth blight began and a stranger was brought into the camp, he had nice clothes and a suit of armor but he was badly injured. Too injured to even leave his bed. Tyras mother took care of his wounds while Tyra asked him questions about the world outside the forest. They spoke a lot about The Maker, Andraste and the Chantry. The man was surprised to learn that she already knew what a templar was and he explained that the templars were the protectors of the weak and the bane of evil mages. She took in every word he said and by the time he was healed enough to leave, she was a devout Andrastian. After about a year, the hunters of the clan had found a strange thing. A dead dragon in the middle of the forest outside an old hut. Deeming this as a gift from the gods they collected the dragon's blood into a goblet which they then passed around to all the hunters. After all the hunters had had a sip of the blood there was still a few drops left in the goblet. The eight year old Tyra saw this and did as the grown ups did, she drank the rest. That night many of the hunters went mad with bloodlust. They went on a rampage and killed anyone who got in their way. By the morning the hunters had killed most of the clan as well as each other, leaving only a few people still alive in the clan. The survivors included Tyra, her mother and the wounded man. Her mother knew that the clan wasn’t going to survive without hunters so when the time came for the man to leave she begged him to take Tyra with him to her father in the Templars. The man agreed, seeing this as his payment for their kindness, and left together with Tyra. hen Fergus Cousland returned to civilization he learned two things. That the blight was over, and that his entire family had been slaughtered by Arl Rendon Howe. His mother, father, brother, wife and son had all been killed in an attack from inside their own castle in Highever. Seeing as he was the only living Cousland left, The new King Alistair gave him back his land that had been taken by Howe. Even though he got his land back and even though he was now Teyrn he could not help but feel an indescribable grief for his son Orren. nd so he broke the promise that he had made to the Chasind woman that had nursed him back to health and he adopted Tyra. He gave her the cousland name much to the dismay of many of the nobles. He told them that she was a bastard that he had gotten with a tavern girl and thereby legitimized her as his child. Tyra would grow up with an affinity to violence and she mastered the basics of sword fighting by the time she was thirteen. She had grown up in the wilds so suddenly adjusting to being a noble took a while but she eventually grasped the basics of politeness too. Although Tyra adjusted fairly quickly, Fergus did not. He raised her as if she was his son, gave her his old clothes and she even caught him calling her Orren from time to time. Afraid that something like what happened to Orren was going to happen to her too, Fergus shut her in, away from the outside world. Because of her lack of contact with people outside castle cousland she has grown up slightly emotionally stunted. Involvement Season 1 When Anais, Sarah and Arasghilana arrive at castle cousland they find that many of the people there have fallen asleep and haven't woken up. After some searching they find Tyra strapped into a Tevinter machine, the magrallen, built to draw out dragon blood from reavers. She is unconcious and after battling the mage Octavius that put her there they destroy the magrallen but are sucked into the fade. In the fade the party find her as a child, cowering in fear from the mad hunters from her village. After defeating the demonic hunters, Tyra dissapears, seemingly having woken up from the fade. When the party get's out of the fade Tyra is very weak but alive. She is a bit suspicious of the mages in the party but thanks them anyway before they head on their way. Season 2 In season 2 Tyra has escaped from castle cousland, determined to become a templar like her real father. She is refused entry but steals a suit of armor and wanders into the Orlesian wilds. The templar, Sanga finds her half starved and offers to make Tyra her squire, Tyra tearfully accepts. After training in Orlais and meeting Madame Julie and Vincent Hannorn, Tyra goes with Sanga to Tevinter as an escort for the Mage Leben Pentaghast. On their way she meets Arasghilana and Sarah once again. Even though Tyra was suspicious of them at first, they form a friendship along the way to Minrathous. Arasghilana and Sarah even teach her about the birds and the bees which she is very curious about. Unbeknownst to her however, Sarah has started sending letters back to Fergus about her location. In Minrathous, Tyra stays with the party and establishes an even closer bond to Arasghilana which also helps to soften her view on mages. When Tyra finds out that Arasghilana is going to become possessed by Desire, she makes a plan to save her by any means necessary. She also meets the Qunari Anahada and an odd friendship is born. In the Dirtharaan dlc, Tyra is also introduced to Emily who lends her a book which she appreciates. When the gang boarded the sperrare Tyra met Zoe and the two quickly became friends. They both raided the kitchens and ate some chocolate together. Tyra also met Roald and the two became rivals. Although Tyra lost the duel she later won the drinking contest they held. When the party stopped off in CarASStes Tyra ordered some new armor (which Sarah had painted with the Templar emblem) and bought some chocolate which she nervously gave to Zoe as a gift. Along the way Zoe and Tyra grew closer, Tyra's reaver form peaked its head and when the party assaulted M's hideout and Tyra accidentally killed Arasghilana. Notes * Human-like Killcount: 3 (Cole, Arasghilana, Marojen) Gallery YoungFancyTyra.png|Tyras fancy cape Tyra chibi Christmas.png|Christmas special chibi Tyra 1.png|Reaver Tyra 2112.gif|Tyra's Reaver transformation (Credit to Avas demon) Kill_list.png AU.jpg|AU-Tyra